Blown Away
by LMXB
Summary: A night out for Alex has an explosive end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

* * *

"You should wear dresses more often." Kara smiled.

"They tend not to be practical for work." Alex pointed out as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You don't work all the time."

"I don't know, babysitting you tends to be a full time occupation." Alex deadpanned.

"Hey! I gave up my evening to help you get ready and this is the thanks I get?" Kara asked feigning hurt.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Alex smiled. "Besides you had no plans for this evening."

"You and Henshaw spying on me again?"

"Mom told me. In between demanding to know why you weren't going on a date tonight."

"You prefer me to go on some pretend dates?" Kara asked.

"Might help."

"Wasn't she pleased you were actually going on a date?"

"It's not a date. It's work." Alex said.

"Whatever you say. So who is this mysterious person you are seeing tonight, for work, in a dress?"

"It's not important."

"So someone I would not approve of?"

"When did you get approval rights for my dates?" Alex questioned.

"I've always had them. It's just I don't get to use them normally as you don't date."

"Technically I am still not dating. This is purely a work thing."

"With a mysterious guy who you are wearing a dress for?"

"The dress was compulsory." Alex shrugged.

"Are you at least going to tell me where you are going so I can look out for a rescue signal?"

"If I tell you, you would just spy on me." Alex pointed out. "But I tell you what if I need a rescue I will make the signal unmissable."

"I will look out for it then." Kara replied as Alex looked out of the window.

"The car is here I need to go."

"The car?" Kara asked looking out of the window. "They sent a limo? This is so a date."

"For the last time, it is not a date." Alex replied frustrated.

"Whatever you say. Have fun on your not date." Kara said smiling.

-00-

"Agent Danvers, so good to see you. And may I say you look delightful this evening." Lord smiled as he welcomed Alex onto his new luxury yacht.

"Lord." She nodded politely.

"I hope you are not upset about my request?" He said sensing some tension.

"The request not so much. The part where you went to my boss's boss to demand my attendance pretty much."

"I am a man who likes to get my way for the least cost. It seemed like the most efficient way of doing business."

"So why am I really here?" Alex asked.

"Firstly, I wanted to thank you for the help you gave with the bombs. Secondly, I wanted to apologise for letting my prejudice against the government get the better of me."

"Technically it was Supergirl who got rid of your bombs." Alex said. The mention of the caped hero causing Maxwell Lord to tighten his smile.

"Let's not talk about work." Max said. "Would you like a drink?" He offered plucking two glasses from a waiter.

"Thank you." Alex said accepting the glass.

"How about a tour?"

"I wouldn't want to come between you and your guests." Alex said, desperate to disappear into the background.

"You are my guest. Besides I think you will be fascinated by the engine room and the new hybrid engine that powers her." He smiled before leading Alex below decks.

-00-

A couple of hours later Alex had managed to escape Lord and was busy hiding from everyone else in attendance by snooping round beneath the decks. She knew she couldn't hide forever, but the thought of going back up top and mingling with people she had little time for did not appeal. She was tempted to ring Kara to kill time before the socially acceptable minimum amount of time to spend at a party had passed. But she knew if she did that she would have to confess about where she was.

Sighing she entered another room, secretly hoping to stumble across a file that incriminated Lord in the recent bombings. But as with all the other rooms she had passed through she found nothing apart from decadent furnishings. Conceding she would find nothing she decided to make her way back to deck and show her face for a few minutes. However, before she had a chance to exit the room a loud explosion sounded as the yacht violently rocked sending Alex flying into a wall and loosing consciousness.

-00-

As Alex came round she groaned and grabbed her pounding head, muttering when she found a bump already forming. Sitting up she looked around and was surprised with the transformation of the room which now had the furnishings lying haphazardly under the emergency lighting. Scanning the room for her bag she cursed when she didn't see it. Deciding her time was better spent getting to deck rather than finding her bag and phone she carefully stood. As she did so she wasn't sure if she should hope the swaying was from a concussion or the yacht. Steadying herself she walked round the fallen furnishings to the door and moved into the next room in order to get above deck.

As she entered the next room she head a grunt from the far side originating from under a fallen bookcase. Carefully making her way over she was shocked when she saw who was making the grunts.

"Winn?" Alex called, surprised to see Kara's friend amongst the carnage.

"Alex? You're here? Thank god. I need help." He called.

"Hold still. I am coming over." Alex said making her way over the IT technician. "What are you doing here?"

"Cat Grant couldn't make it so gave me her ticket. Told me I needed to get out more. I am starting to think she wants to fire me and figured this was the cheaper way to get rid of me."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just pinned." He explained as Alex reached him. On seeing her he said.

"You're in a dress? You're not the rescue team? What are you doing here?"

"I was on the guest list." She explained as she started to move the furniture away from Winn so he could crawl out.

Just as she freed him the boat menacingly lurched.

"We need to get off this ship." Alex said.

"No arguments from me." Winn replied trying to stay calm. "You know the quickest way out?"

"Through that door." Alex said pointing to the far side of the room.

"You sure? I could have sworn it was that one." Winn said pointing to a different door, on seeing her scowl he quickly back peddled. "Of course I didn't spend anytime memorising the schematics, which I probably should have done, so that one." He added pointing to Alex's choice.

"Let's move." She said walking past Winn to the door. Once in the new room Alex quickly walked to the next door, but before she reached it another explosion rocked the ship. This one causing the chandelier above Alex to loosen moments away from falling. Seeing what was about to happen Winn launched himself at Alex sending them both flying to the ground. Moments after they hit the floor the chandelier fell. Although Winn had propelled them both free from the falling fitting they were still close enough to get hit by the shards of glass that flew up on impact. Unfortunately for Winn, being closest, his leg was hit by a particularly large piece of glass that tore through his thigh, causing him to cry in pain.

Under him, slightly dazed from hitting her head on the floor on her way down Alex tried to focus. On hearing Winn's scream she snapped her neck round and saw the pained expression on Winn's face.

"Winn? What happened?" She asked slightly groggily.

"Leg." He whimpered.

"Hold on." She said try to extract herself from under him. As she pulled herself free she snagged her hands and arms on small pieces of glass causing her to swear under her breath. However, once free, any pain she had felt faded into the background when she saw Winn's leg.

"Hang on." She said again as she looked round the room for a first aid kit. Seeing one she scrambled to her feet and grabbed it before returning to Winn.

"I need to take the glass out and stop the bleeding so we can move out of here."

"Okay." Winn replied.

"It's going to hurt." She apologised.

"Just be quick. I don't handle pain so well." He confessed.

"I will." She promised as she started to work on the wound.

-00-

Several minutes and cries later the glass was removed and the wound patched as much as possible. Once done she asked.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Okay then, we need to go." She said helping Winn to his feet. "Put your weight on me okay?"

Nodding Winn wrapped his arm round Alex's shoulder and let her lead him to the next door. This one led to a set of metal steps, at the top of which was a hatch.

"Almost there." She assured him.

"Don't suppose I could have a minute to rest?" He asked as sweat poured off him from the pain and effort.

"Stay here. I'll get the hatch open and see if there is anyone available to help."

Relieved Winn slid down and rested on a step as Alex sped off. However, when Alex finally reached the top she could not get the hatch open. She tried and tried all to no avail. When another explosion ripped through the yacht, it lurched again almost sending Alex flying. Steadying herself she took a calming breath and tried one more time before giving up. Carefully making her way back down she said.

"Something must be blocking it. It won't move. We'll have to find another way." She said as she helped Winn to his feet. "You okay?" She asked, worried with how pale he was.

"I'll be okay. Just don't do pain." Winn said attempting a smile.

"There is another set of steps twenty feet from here." Alex said trying to reassure him as they reached the door they had originally entered through. However, as she pushed on it, it refused to budge. Trying to look calm for Winn she attempted to open it again. Once again it didn't move.

"Blocked in the last explosion?" Winn guessed.

Freeing herself from Winn, Alex used both arms to try to force the door open. But as before it did not move.

"Damn it. We're trapped." Alex said hitting the door. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did all you could." Winn said trying to keep the panic hidden.

"We'll be okay." Alex said to him as she helped him sit on a step. "This will be all over the news, which means Supergirl will be here in no time."

"I know." Winn said, not sounding confident. "So I guess now we wait?"

"I guess so." Alex said as an awkward silence descended, which was eventually broken by Alex.

"Winn."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing." He said looking embarrassed.

"No it wasn't. You could have died. Why did you do it?"

"Because I am a nice guy?" He suggested.

"And the real reason?"

"Kara. She needs you. She would be completely lost without you. It might even break her."

"She needs you too." Alex said, slightly taken aback by his statement.

"Not like she needs you." Winn said. In that moment something dawned on Alex and she blurted out.

"You love Kara."

"Me? No. Not exactly. Well kind of. Okay yes. But it makes no difference, she does not feel the same. Besides we are so on completely different levels. There is no way it would work."

"How have I never seen this?" Alex asked. "And how do you know she doesn't feel the same?"

"She never looks at me the way I look at her, or how she looks at James."

"James is a crush." Alex said, not wanting to shatter Winn's hopes. "You should tell her."

"I can't. What she needs from me is a friend to lean on. If I tell her we may lose our friendship." Seeing the pity in Alex's eyes he said. "It's okay. Her being happy is enough for me."

"You're a good man Winn." Alex said smiling sadly.

"You have to promise me you will never tell her." Winn said suddenly panicking over the fact they may survive.

"I promise." Alex said.

"Thank you. But soon that may not matter." Winn said pointing to the ground. "There's water."

Looking round Alex saw water flood into the stairwell.

"We need to move up to the top of the steps." Alex said. Seeing the doubt in Winn's eyes she added. "It'll buy us time."

When they had finally arrived at the top of the steps Alex did not have to see Winn to sense the fear radiating off him. Trying to keep him calm she casually asked.

"So what were you doing down there anyway?"

"Avoiding social interaction." He said sheepishly. "You?"

"Just looking round."

"Find much?" Winn questioned as he started to shiver.

"Nothing." Alex confessed as she moved closer to Winn and tried to keep him warm.

"How long do you think we have, before we drown." Winn asked looking at the water which was already lapping round his calves.

"You want the honest answer?"

"Sure."

"Less than five minutes." She said grimly wondering if Supergirl would ever turn up. Looking down at the railings she decided to try one more thing. Ripping part of the railing off she started to hammer the hatch.

From where Winn sat he wasn't sure if her actions were driven by an idea to attract Supergirl or just anger. Either way he decided to just sit back and let Alex do her thing.

When the water was up to their chins and he saw Alex lose hope he really thought his time was up. However, there was then a roaring clang as the hatch was ripped off. Seconds later he and Alex were on the deck facing Supergirl.

"What took you so long?" A shivering Alex asked.

"Wanted you to get full use of the dress. Besides you refused to tell me where you were going to be. I wasn't sure if this was your rescue signal or not. Are you two okay?"

"Winn needs a hospital." Alex said.

"What about you?" Supergirl questioned.

"I'll be okay."

"She probably has a concussion." Winn said through chattering teeth.

Ignoring Alex's counter argument she lifted them both up and flew them to the hospital.

-00-

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you feeling?" Henshaw asked as he approached Alex who was sporting several bandages and a few stitches.

"I'm fine." She replied, seeing his sceptical glance she explained. "The cuts are mainly superficial."

"You sure you should be working?"

"Absolutely. Besides I wanted to log all the details while they were still fresh in my mind,"

"Any thoughts on who was behind the attack?" Henshaw asked.

"Preliminary analysis showed the material from the bomb is consistent with the previous Lord Industries bombings." Alex said.

"So the question is, is Lord the target or someone else? And if someone else, is Lord behind it?"

"He was on that boat with the rest of us when the first bomb went off, but he could have planned the whole thing." Alex said. "He knows Supergirl is suspicious of him so maybe he wanted to throw us of him. He is smart enough to have placed that first bomb in a position to damage not sink the ship. There was enough time to get people of the ship before the second explosion." Alex said. "But it's a risky move."

"And you only got off with Supergirl's help."

"I was in a part of the ship I shouldn't have been in." Alex said, on seeing Henshaw's questioning look she added. "I thought it was prudent to look around."

"What about Mr Schott? What was he doing down there?"

"Hiding from social interaction. Are you suggesting he is involved?"

"It's a possibility, especially seeing who his father is."

"He really doesn't seem the type." Alex said.

"I will trust your judgement for now, but keep an eye on him."

"So what now?" Alex asked.

"For now we watch Lord." As Alex nodded her agreement he added. "But Alex, that is twice you have been involved in a bombing, three times if you include the incident at the lab, watch your back." He then turned and started to walk away before saying. "And Danvers you have three hours to complete your report, after that if you are still here I will personally escort you home."

-00-

"Hey!" Kara smiled as Winn started to wake up.

"Kara?" He asked dazed. "Where am I?"

"You are in hospital. They have fixed your leg, but it is going to take time to recover."

"So no running marathons then? Not that I run marathons or run at all." Winn said. Noticing how Kara was staring at him he started to feel self-conscious and asked. "What is it?"

"Alex told me how you saved her."

"It was nothing." He said embarrassed, hoping Alex hadn't told Kara anything else.

"It wasn't nothing. Thank you." She said leaning down and kissing his forehead. "You're my hero." The gesture rendering Winn speechless. The moment was broken though by James entering the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I heard you were great out there."

"Definitely wouldn't go that far." Winn replied looking over to James.

"So you ready?" James asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"I've not told him yet." Kara confessed.

"Told me what?" Winn asked worried.

"Ms Grant wants an exclusive interview with you. She will be in soon."

"She personally? Can't someone else come?" Winn asked panicking.

"Apparently she wanted to do the interview herself. I think it may just be an excuse to come and visit you. After all it should have been her on the ship not you." Kara explained.

"Can't you tell her I have had a relapse and I can't speak?"

"You'll be fine." Kara encouraged him.

"Easy for you to say." Winn said as Kara looked at James and motioned for him to say something encouraging.

"It'll be fine." James said picking up the baton. "Especially when you tell her why you were below decks." Seeing the look of panic on Winn's face James smiled and said. "Obviously don't tell her you were hiding down there. Tell her you were snooping round trying to find some dirt on Lord."

"You want me to lie to Cat Grant?"

"No." Kara said as James said.

"Yes."

"I'm not good a lying." Winn said.

"You want to keep your job? Tell her you were snooping." James shrugged. "She'll assume your nervous tic is due to the fact she is talking to you."

"He's probably right about that part." Kara said. Neither comment filling Winn with confidence.

-00-

As Alex made her way up to her apartment recent events began to catch up with her. With every step she climbed, now exhausted and free from adrenaline, she relived moments of the near drowning. By the time she reached her apartment she wanted nothing more than to curl up and forget the whole thing, but deep down she knew the nightmares would come.

As she reached her door she carefully unlocked it and entered her apartment. Turning she moved to shut the door before hesitating, suddenly not wanting to be sealed in a room. Shaking her head at her weakness she closed the door slowly but defiantly. She then moved to the couch and collapsed into it before hearing a sound that caused her jump a mile.

"Damn it Kara! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She exclaimed, taking her anger and fears out on her sister who was sitting on a nearby chair carefully watching. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

"I'm fine."

"Good, so want to talk about the not date? It was an extreme rescue signal?" Kara asked deciding to distract Alex from her fears.

"Funny." Alex said scowling.

"So you want to talk about it?" Kara pressed being vague enough to allow Alex to discuss either the date or nearly dying.

"No." Alex said killing the conversation. In response Kara looked at Alex concerned. But she knew there was no point pressing. Experience had taught her Alex wouldn't talk unless she was ready.

Kara recalled their childhood when Alex had been bullied at high school. Alex knew Kara was nervous about starting high school so had hidden her torment from everyone. But Kara knew something had been wrong and not just because Alex had cried herself to sleep some nights after she thought Kara was already asleep. On those nights Kara would pretend to wake up from a nightmare and jump into Alex's bed for a hug. To this day she didn't know if Alex knew it had all been a ruse to offer comfort. She assumed her sister must know, but it had never been spoken of.

It was during those nights that Kara had vowed to pay back the kindness that Alex had showed her by offering silent comfort and support. She swore she would always be there for her sister, whether her sister wanted it or not.

"I'm fine." Alex said, her voice edged with annoyance. The statement bring Kara back to the present.

"I know." Kara smiled.

"So you can go."

"It's four in the morning." Kara said. "I thought I'd just stay here."

"Suit yourself." Alex said, starting to draw comfort from Kara's presence.

"Can I get you anything?" Kara offered, smiling at her first victory.

"No."

"You want to get some sleep?"

"No. I think I drunk to much coffee, my mind is racing too much to sleep." Alex said, content that half the statement was true.

"So Homeland?"

"Or something without terrorism."

"Comedy?" Kara suggested.

"Something with a plot." Alex countered wanting to watch something that would take her mind off the previous evening.

"West Wing?"

"Sure." Alex replied, unsure when she had last watched it. "Except we don't have it."

"Actually I do. Winn set me up with every online streaming service in existence."

"He did? Why?" Alex questioned softly smiling as she thought back to Winn's earlier confession.

"I was talking about all the TV I watched when I first came to Earth and the next day he gave me access to all these accounts."

"That was nice of him."

"He's a nice guy." Kara said, obviously oblivious to Winn's feelings. "So ready?"

"Sure."

A blink of the eye later Kara had already set it up and was sitting next to Alex on the couch. Sensing Kara watching her Alex said. "Still fine."

"I know." Kara replied resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Kara?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
